


Gym Class

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack have to run a mile in their high school gym class, and it doesn't go as planned.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, all I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have had such a big lunch. You know we have to run a mile in gym today, right?” Alex asked as he walked to the football field with Jack.   
“Dude, I’ll be fine, I can just walk it. I’ll finish last, but who gives a shit about that?” Jack replied.  
“Rian and Zack literally told us that Coach Carson made them run the whole thing when they did it yesterday. I feel like you’ll regret those three pieces of pizza soon,” Alex continued.  
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see what happens,” Jack replied, making it clear that he wanted to end the conversation. Once they got to the football field, they set their backpacks in the bleachers then joined their class on the field.  
“Okay, class, it’s time for you all to do one of my favorite things in the semester, the mile run! This is similar to what you all most likely did in grade school, but I’m not going to give you guys a ranking based on your time, this is more for you guys to see your own personal speed and endurance. Oh, and this is also a one-hundred-point assignment in my gradebook. I’d prefer if you all ran, don’t walk unless it’s an emergency. You can run with your friends to make this more enjoyable. That’s all I’ve got, so start at the white line, and run for laps,” Coach Carson explained, leading the class over to the track.  
“Hopefully we get this done fast so we can leave. The one silver lining to this is that we get to go home right after,” Alex said, making it clear that this was the last thing that he wanted to be doing.  
“Yeah, I want to work on that song we started a few days ago. Hey, it’s Friday! We can watch a bunch of movies later, too!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Okay, class, it’s time. Ready, set, go!” Coach Carson exclaimed as the entire class took off running. Since they wanted to get this over with, Alex and Jack ran very fast.   
After their first lap, Jack started to feel his lunch churn in his stomach. He hated when Alex was right, he always smirked while saying ‘I told you so’, which always annoyed Jack. Unfortunately, it seemed like this was going to be one of those times.   
Jack had a big lunch because he’d forgotten to eat breakfast that morning, and he thought he’d be fine to run a mile, but that didn’t seem to be the case for him.   
As they finished the first half of their second lap, Jack’s stomach started to hurt more, and he knew what was going to come of it.  
“Alex, you were right,” Jack said, holding his stomach as they kept running.  
“You feel sick, don’t you?” Alex asked back.  
“Very much so. Alex, I think I’m going to throw up,” Jack replied, his face growing paler. Before Alex could say something, Jack ran off of the track, and to the bathroom that was by the bleachers.   
Alex really wanted to go with Jack to make sure that he was okay, but he knew that Coach Carson would get mad at him for stopping, and make him redo his mile from the beginning, so he just kept running.  
Meanwhile, Jack got sick as soon as he went into a stall. Luckily, it didn’t last very long, so he got done very fast. He knew that there was no way that he was going to finish his mile, so he walked out of the bathroom, and sat by his backpack on the bleachers. His stomach was still hurting some, so he hugged himself in attempt to make himself feel better.   
Just as he got halfway through his third lap, Alex noticed that Jack was now sitting on the bleachers. He wanted to try and look at Jack to see if he was alright, which made him forget to pay attention to where he was going. Due to this, he didn’t see the curve in the track, so he ended up slipping off of the pavement and falling into the grass, right on top of his ankle.  
“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, holding his ankle. Coach Carson was quick to notice this, and ran over to Alex, who was now trying to hold back tears from the pain that he was in.  
“Alex, are you alright?” Coach Carson asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.  
“Not really, my ankle hurts a lot,” Alex replied with a grimace.  
“I don’t think you’ll be able to walk on it; it seems like you’ve sprained it. Let’s get you over to the bleachers, you can sit with Jack,” Coach Carson suggested.  
“Sounds good, thank you, Coach C,” Alex replied. Coach Carson helped Alex stand, then led him over to the bleachers where Jack was. Jack had been looking at the ground, trying to get rid of the last few traces of nausea that he was feeling, so he had no idea what was going on.   
When he saw Alex limping over, leaning on their gym teacher, he immediately forgot about how bad he was feeling as feelings of concern for his friend took over him.  
“Alex, just sit here for now. I’ll talk to you two at the end of class,” Coach Carson said before walking away.  
“Alex, what happened?” Jack asked.  
“You didn’t see me fall?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.  
“No, I’ve been looking at the ground since my stomach still doesn’t feel right. It was the only thing I could look at that wasn’t moving,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, makes sense. Well, I was trying to look over here and see if you were okay, which made me not pay attention to where I was going. I fell off of the track and rolled my ankle,” Alex explained.  
“Shit dude, I feel like this is my fault, since you were trying to check up on me,” Jack stated.  
“Oh, it definitely is,” Alex said sarcastically. He knew that Jack didn’t take this as a joke like he’d intended when he looked at his friend and saw a look of guilt on his face.  
“I’m kidding, it’s not your fault, man. It’s just a minor sprain, I bet I’ll be okay again by Monday. Hey, how’re you feeling?” Alex asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Still not great, but a lot better since I puked,” Jack replied.  
“This is why we don’t eat a lot before having to run a mile,” Alex said, laughing some. Jack flipped him off, and they started to talk about their weekend plans before Coach Carson came back over to them. He quickly told them when they would be able to make up their mile, then dismissed them for the weekend.  
“Jack, are you feeling well enough to drive? I kind of can’t right now,” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, I think so. I’m starting to feel better now, actually. Why don’t I take our bags and get my car so you don’t have to limp across the parking lot?” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Alex replied. With that, Jack grabbed their backpacks, and walked across the campus to where his car was parked.   
He threw the bags in, then drove up to the field and parked the car right by the entrance. After helping Alex to the car and carefully getting him set up inside, Jack started to drive to Alex’s house.   
Once they arrived, they changed into sweats, and Jack helped Alex get comfortable on the living room couch.  
“Okay, let me get you some ice. Do you want a painkiller, too?” Jack asked.  
“That sounds good, it still really hurts,” Alex replied. Jack went into Alex’s kitchen, and grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables and an Advil for his friend before going back out to the living room.  
“Thanks, dude,” Alex said, taking the medicine. Jack sat the bag of vegetables on Alex’s propped up ankle and made sure that it was on the right spot.  
“Peas, my favorite,” Alex joked as Jack sat on the couch.  
“I know we already talked about this, but I can’t help but feel like this is kind of my fault. If I’d just listened to you, I wouldn’t have gotten sick and you wouldn’t have had to check on me,” Jack stated.  
“Jack, it’s all really okay. What matters is that I’ll be fine in a few days, and that you’re feeling better. Seriously, don’t stress over this,” Alex assured his friend.   
“I appreciate you saying that. I think that we both learned why we’re into playing music and not sports today,” Jack joked, making them both laugh.  
“Very true. Hey, are you up to playing some Xbox? That’ll take my mind off of my ankle,” Alex suggested.  
“Sure! The new racing game?” Jack asked.  
“Hell yeah!” Alex exclaimed. Jack got up and set up the game before handing Alex a controller. The two of them spent their afternoon playing various games on Alex’s Xbox. Jack stayed with Alex all weekend, wanting to help as much as he could.   
By Monday, Alex was able to talk normally again, much to his relief. A couple weeks later, they got to redo their mile, and it went much better than the first time had. As much as they hated when things went wrong, they were glad they had each other to get through the ups and downs of life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another request for CNF! I'm somehow down to the last request on my list, so please send in any if you have them! I have a few ideas of my own, but I love getting requests, since it's what you guys actually want to read! I hope you all enjoyed this story, thank you for reading my work, it means a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
